The Other Side
by PseudoPseudonymous Bosch
Summary: PB left the story on a cliffhanger which no one quite liked. So, here I am, PPB, to tell you the rest of the tale...
1. Chapter Ω

The Other Side

Mmhhggghh…

hmmmmmm….

mmmhhhhhh…hmmmghh?

Oh, so it's you my DEAR reader….did you note the sarcasm? I hope you did, I've been working on it for a while…what was that? Oh, so you don't? Meh. I always knew this day would come. The day you like the others would learn not to appreciate my giant intellect. Well, it was good while it lasted, and, as they say "c'est la vie"*

Huh, so you're probably wondering what I'm doing here writing things that should never be seen or heard or touched or smelled or rather sensed** by anyone? Well here's the short and simple answer:

I was never good at keeping secrets; I never could.

What was that? Do I see you ROLLING your eyes at me? At ME? The all powerful writer of this fic? Well I suppose an ungrateful reader like your self would. I am half in mind to just drop this fic and let you wallow in misery self pity for not being able to know the horrible secrets I know.

So you must think "Oh, P.B. is evil, taking pleasure in torturing me like that;" but, au contraire, my friend. Have you ever considered the fact that I might have grown to care for you, my reader who has stuck with me for five horrible books? Yes, I said it. I, my reader have grown to care for you, my appreciative and rather unwanted audience.

Now, I think this moment would be rather appropriate to start with our story, so play a drum roll in your head or any heroic tune to build up the excitement, I personally suggest a long funeral march or "Peat Butter Jelly Time" but that's just me. Ah, what a nice word, me, as in M-E as in Max-Ernest as in me your most favourite and the most wonderful writer ever Pseudonymous Bosch as in Raph- ok, so we are going off topic here aren't we? So yes here we are in the town of Xxxxxxx in small room between two half houses one old and the other modern. From the room-in-between could be heard a high pitched squeal which as you might have guessed came from my brother PC. Now, there I stood, trying to calm down PC as my two not-so-sympathetic friends watched the whole scene with amused smirks plastered on their faces while holding hands. Notice something out of place? No, Ok lets go a few words back, "not-so-sympathetic friends watched the whole scene with amused smirks plastered on their faces while **holding hands**" See? Our beautiful friendship had come to what I had feared all that time ago. Cass and Yo-Yoji had finally admitted their feelings and started dating. Big surprise, huh? (See, Sarcasm?!) So anyways there we were in my room - whoa wait a minute….you won't be hearing the rest of this epically awesome, totally magnifique*** story till I get enough reiews….so hit that button…right now, c'mon…

* * *

*You probably know what that is.

**You probably know what that is too.

***Okay, this one's pretty obvious.


	2. The-not-so-good-chapter

"Guest :

Love how it's coming along so far! I actually thought you were the real PB. I am excited for the next chapter! Next chapter now! Plz? I'll give u a cookie"

"anonymous :

wow...dude that was AWESOME! please upload the next chap as fast as u can "

Guest and anonymous,

You two seem to be far more appreciative readers than those P.B. encountered in the past, a real Public de Connaisseurs. And about that cookie, make sure it's chocolate, with nice chocolate chips in it, soft, warm chocolate chips which melt- I beg your pardon, I was getting a little ahead of me. You see, I share my alter ego, P.B.s obsession with chocolate.

P.P.B.

* * *

Now back to the story.

Percy and Annabeth walked through Tartarus, hand in hand. They were cold and wet. Every few minutes a monster or some imprisoned immortal would come to block their path. Annabeth having a broken ankle was not of much use but Percy tried his best to protect her, standing in between her and the vengeful spirits of Tartarus. The monsters and other imprisoned beings he could handle, but when Tartarus, the very essence of evil started to intervene, he was rendered helpless-

Okay, wait I must have got the wrong story. But, I'm a busy man so I have the right to be absentminded. What, what was that? Is that another eye-roll I see? You're treading on testy waters here my **dear **reader. I could very well abandon this story, forget about it and live a long happy life. But, you don't want that do you? Ah, there it is, humility in your eyes. You're wondering why I didn't just delete what I wrote? Well my **dear **reader, do you really think that the epic, SMEXY (I picked it up from Yo-Yoji. It is his new thing or so he tells me.) words written by I, the almighty P.P.B. should undergo such treatment.

So well, getting back to the story, just a minute, I'm going to have some chocolate,

mmmghhh….mmmmmmmmmmmmm…ghhhmmmmmmmmmm.

Ah, there. So where was I, yes, the story…

The four of us stood in the room-in-between, in the town of Xxxxxxx. Well PC was in my lap, after I had managed to calm him down with NO help from my "friends". We were here to discuss matters of the Terces society. After peitro had gone missing, the whole society had been in chaos and I, your favourite author, me as in M.E. as in Max-Ernest, had stood up to the pedestal as the new head of the society.

Okay, that did not happen but, I ask you, my reader does the idea not excite you? Me as in M.E. as in Max-Ernest, as in the almighty author of this fanfic (What? What is that an eye roll?) being the head of the Terces society, leading them to greater heights than they ever could reach?

But, no one saw things the way I did. So of course they made the grumpy archivist, Mr. Wallace the new head.

Anyways back to us, we had been spending our time trying to find Peitro.

"So, if we go by what the mummy said, maybe there's a secret place or maybe a different dimension where Peitro could be. You know, the other side? How 'bout that? "

"Max, I don't see how that could be possible, If Peitro knew how to go to some other dimension, he would have told us" said Cass with an exasperated sigh.

"But if he did, that would be like totally smexy!" Cass looked over at Yo-Yoji who was busy tuning his guitar with a smile.

"Well there is another possibility." Said I, as in me as in M.E. as in Max-Ernest, as in the almighty author of this fanfic.

"What?"

I have decided I want more reviews. Yes, I said it. Two isn't good in enough for me as in M.E. as in Max-Ernest, as in the almighty author of this fanfic.

Don't do that. Stop it. Okay stop doing it now. Don't stare at the screen. Don't. Okay you're going to crack the scre!n if you do that. Stop! You can glare at me all you want but, you're not getting anything till you review. Live with it.

* * *

(**A/N: Okay, I know, not good enough but, I have my exams coming up so I'm a bit busy with that. I swear though that I will try and come up with a better chapter as soon as I can.**)


	3. I AM SORRY!

**A/N (IMPORTANT):Like I Said, I have tests going on right now and wont be able to update for a while...I AM REALLY SORRY!**

**But, for now:**

* * *

Use the keyword PPB to decode this on

SNLDNMD HS WPTAGHMF LD. STNO TGPT. RDPKKY STNO HT.  
SDRHNUSKY CNM'T BD PMFRY. OKDPSD.


	4. You won't see this again

Dear reader,

It is I, the supremely awesome writer extraordinaire, PPB. I never could have thought that a day would come when I PPB as in me as in ME as in Max-Ernest would admit this but I seem t have hit a writer's block. Yes, you read correctly. I won't say it again. But luckily for you I shall be willing to take suggestions.

Signed,

PPB


End file.
